


(S)mothering

by Siddal



Series: Secret Agent Man [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dialogue, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene visits Seb after the Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(S)mothering

You miss him?

Why are you here Irene?

Well someone’s gonna have to take care of the boys’ favorite toys…I’m checking up on you. Is that so unthinkable.

I never pegged you for the mothering kind. Thought you were more the smothering kind. You know, pillows, ropes, a riding crop.

Very funny.

Why do you even care?

Because I knew Jim and I know you. I know more than you think I do. I know what it was like to be caught in the hurricane that was Jim and Sherlock.

Well then you’re just another one of their toys. You are delusional if you think you were one of the players in this game when you’re just another pawn. So stop pretending that you have some kind of all-seeing eye. You’re not above us. You’re the worst of us, falling in love with a man like Sherlock Holmes.

And you didn’t love Jim?

I was his apprentice. I was closer to playing the game than you ever were.

Now look who’s delusional! Alright, enough. This isn’t why I wanted to see you.

Yeah. I know. It’s your way of avoiding your own problems. Trying to fix someone else’. You’re the guidance counselor checking up on all the little student after the passing of their favorite teacher. You’re doing the same thing for John. I’ve been keeping tabs on him, you know. He rejected you and he’s the one who needs the most help. Sherlock died for him. But he still rejected you. Why’d you think I’d ever accept your help?

I’m not avoiding anything.

Really? We got into this circus from hell around the same time. But now I’m free. No one is controlling me. Nothing is keeping me here. But you’re still stuck on them. On him. Jim’s dead. And fine, I admit it. I loved him. I held his corpse in my arms. It was painful but that is the end of it. You’re still holding out for Sherlock. You’re still in this but now I’m out. So stop pulling me back in! Let me move on. Let John…though I might kill him first. But I suggest you stop meddling and move on yourself.

I can’t.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
